


Stepping Sideways

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [33]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Blood Sharing, Bloodletting, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Knifeplay, Multiple Sex Positions, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: She steps sideways between the worlds just watching those that live there…until Jefferson catches her eye.





	Stepping Sideways

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of 31. Prompt: faery

There are places in this world where the lines between realities blur. Where worlds bleed from one to the next without anyone knowing until it becomes a problem. One of those places is Storybrooke. Specifically, the woods outside the town.  
Jefferson was cursed with the knowledge of both his true life and true reality before Regina’s curse and with the life he’d been given in this world. That knowledge weighed heavily on him this morning. He sat on what amounted to a throne at the head of a long wooden table in a stone courtyard behind the mansion.  
His dark eyes stared off into the lush green that butted up against the low garden wall. He stroked his chin, like a mad king surveying his court. A court of nothing. He knocked his boot heel against the table. He felt eyes on him but he never knew if that was real or in his head. His fingers dropped to stroke the scar across his throat. Another reminder of his knowledge. It’s a terrifying thing to watch the blade swing and feel weightless. To SEE your own body on the floor before you. He closed his eyes but the feeling didn’t vanish.  
“I know you’re there. You might as well come out and tell me what you want.”

She stumbled upon the mansion by accident really. She’d been stepping sideways between the worlds and stepped right into the woods outside the garden law. She’d nearly fell over it and into the yard the first time. There was something about this town that was different. Out of place. This wasn’t a normal small town in the ‘human world’.  
Her second time stepping sideways into Storybrooke’s woods she’d saw him. Well, heard him to be exact. He’d been screaming and breaking things. His righteous madness had been entertaining and arousing. She watched him rail against nothing and played with her hair.  
She began returning to mansion more and more to watch him. One night, she’d watched him fall from a window and disappear into a hat. A hat! Maybe this one was a portal jumper. She searched her extensive memory and yes! She found him in the memory of not one but two other worlds! They’d never interacted.  
In one, he’d been a doting father to a lovely little girl. In another, he’d hosted a debauched tea party that never ended, creating hats for the blood-thirsty and power-mad Queen of Hearts. And here…what was he here? He still created hats but he walked the woods constantly.  
Today, she found her voyeuristic pleasure lounging in a chair cum throne. Her lush lips curled into an almost cruel smirk. He could pass for a fae himself. She sat cross-legged on the other side of the garden wall, watching him.  
“I know you’re there. You might as well come out and tell me what you want.”  
The game was up, she supposed. She huffed and stood, brushing off the denim jeans she’d grown to love. Her riding boots sunk into the soft earth on the side of the garden wall. The sound of his boots striking the stones echoed off the back of the mansion.  
“I want nothing but to watch you.”  
“Lies.” He scoffed.  
“You know what I am?”  
“You’re fae.” He regarded her warily. He’d sat forward in the chair, resting his hands on the arms. His fingers flexed.  
“I am. Then you must know that we cannot tell a lie.”  
“Semantics. You may twist the truth until it resembles a lie but is not one of them.”  
Jefferson gazed up at her in fear and awe. Her long hair brushed the tops of her boots as she sauntered across the courtyard. He swallowed. She perched on the edge of the table and crossed her legs. “Fine, little one. I wish to devour you.” She grinned and her perfect teeth frightened him. The longer canines were the only ones that had points but the perfectly straight teeth were no doubt just as sharp.  
“Devour me? As in eat me?”  
“Isn’t that the tale, little one? ‘Eat me’. ‘Drink me’. You are The Hatter, are you not?”  
Jefferson relaxed against the back of the chair. “I am and it is.”  
She shifted to bring the toe of her boot against his knee and pressed it firmly up his thigh. “I imagine your blood sings with magic.”  
“You’re wrong. This world has no magic.”  
She smiled and shook her head. “And you’re wrong.” Her long legs reminded him of a spider as she climbed over him to straddle the entire chair and sit in his lap. “There is magic all around in this world. It is merely different. Its true form, true nature, long forgotten.”  
“Who are you?”  
She shrugged. “That is of little consequence but you may call me Mae.”  
Jefferson’s hands flexed on the arms of the chair. “Then what do you want, Mae?”  
Her long fingernail caressed his cheek bone. “Oh poppet, I told you. I want to watch you.”

Jefferson steadied his hands as he poured the tea. He hadn’t tried to poison or drug her. He knew it wouldn’t work. And she’d likely be able to taste it. Fae were odd like that. Then no telling what she’d do.  
Mae tilted her head to the side. “You are nervous, Hatter. Why?”  
“Jefferson. My name is Jefferson.” His nervousness showed as indignation.  
“My apologies, Jefferson. Now, answer the question.”  
He sighed. “There is an Unseelie Sidhe in my workshop.”  
“Clever, little one. You know my race.”  
“You’re beautiful and terrifying. How could I not?”  
She shifted around the corner of the table to sit in front of him between his body and the tea tray. “You think I’m beautiful?”  
“The most beautiful creature I’ve ever laid eyes on.”  
She smiled. “But I’ve done nothing to be terrifying.”  
“You told me you wanted to eat me. Drink me.”  
She shrugged. “A flirtation.” Her elegant hand moved up his forearm to circle his bicep. “Create something for me.”  
“What do you want?”  
“Why a hat, of course.” She smiled and lifted her tea cup to her lips. “I want to see your hands at work.”  
Jefferson raised an eyebrow. “Alright.” He took a moment to compose himself then spun away from her. “There are rules to my workshop.”  
“But of course.”  
“Don’t touch anything. Don’t break my concentration.”  
“And?”  
“That’s all for now.”  
“Very well, those are easy rules to abide.” Jefferson set to work as she examined the hats lined on stands. She ran her fingers along the brim of one. Jefferson tsked.  
“I thought I said don’t touch anything.”  
“I thought you meant your work table.”  
“I said anything.” He pulled a length of satin ribbon from a spool and used an intricately molded pair of silver scissors to snip it. “Hands between your back.” Her lips twitched but she did as he asked. The satin slithered across her wrists. She flinched as it cinched tightly around her slender wrists. “There. Do be a good girl, Mae.”  
His hot breath fell on her throat. Her body responded. “My apologies, Jefferson.” She dropped into the chair across from him, watching as his skilled hands cut fabric and ribbon. Those silver scissors snip snip snipping. She licked her lips as he concentrated on his sewing. Her eyes devoured him.  
“Mae.”  
“Yes, Jefferson?”  
“You’re being distracting.”  
She blinked. “How so?”  
He sighed. “You’re incredibly beautiful and you look like the sweetest treat all laid out for me.”  
“Would you like to eat me?” She smiled coyly.  
Jefferson set down his needle and thread. “Now, you really are being a distraction.” He stood, scissors in hand and raised them, opening the blades and closing them. His playful and mysterious exterior vanished. “Up.”  
Mae rose slowly from the chair. “Bend over the table.” She did as he instructed, widening her stance for better stability. “You broke both my rules, little one.” He enunciated the words ‘little one’, throwing her term of endearment back at her.  
“My apologies again, Jefferson.”  
He threaded his fingers into her long hair, scratching his nails against her scalp. She closed hers. His hand closed in a firm grip and he pulled her head back. “Hatter, little one.” He pressed the point of the closed scissors against her pulse. Her lips twitched. “How should I punish you?” He tapped the point against her cheek then released her. He walked back and forth behind her, regarding her carefully. He knew full well if she wanted to, she could kill him. She played along because she wanted to. “Don’t move.”  
“Yes, Hatter.” He smirked at the breathy tone of her voice. He pressed the point of the scissors against the denim in the middle of her thigh until it broke through. The sharp blades cut through the fabric, stopping at her cunt. He leaned over her, his finger gently prodding her folds until they found her clit.  
“You want to watch me?”  
“I do.”  
Jefferson stroked her slit, teasing her clit and dipping back into her opening. He undid his trousers, pulling out his stiffening cock. He tugged and pulled until he fisted his full length. “Look over your shoulder, Mae.” She did, biting her lip as he pumped his thick cock through his fingers. The red head of it looking like a reddest apple she wanted a taste of. “Goddamn, you’ve ruined me.” He gritted his teeth.  
“Why’s that, Hatter?”  
“No one woman...in any world, has looked at me like that.” She turned around and sat on the table, spreading her legs wide. He moved up between her legs. “I want to fuck you.”  
“Then do it.”  
He pushed the head of his cock between her soaked folds, coating himself in her juices. She hooked her leg around his waist. He sunk into her slowly, relishing the feel of her snug around his throbbing cock. It had been too long. Far too long for him to remember. His hips trembled as he fought not to race to his end. It wasn't every day he got to fuck a fae.  
Mae wound her hips, licking her lips. "I want to taste you." She grabbed the cravat and crashed their lips together. Her tongue tangled with his, tasting tea and madness on his tongue and something bittersweet. He tasted magic on hers and the honey and cinnamon pastry he'd served with the tea.  
Jefferson moaned and began to rock his hips. One hand cupped her jaw while the arm wrapped around his waist and held her body tight to his. He kept his thrusts shallow, both of them moaning into the kiss. When they broke, he rested his forehead on hers. "And how do I taste, little one?"  
"Like I imagine the Mad Hatter would." She tilted her head and began to kiss and tongue the raised scar across his throat. Jefferson flinched and pulled away.  
"No."  
Her eyes searched his. She maintained eye contact as she drifted lower to scrape her teeth on his sternum. "May I taste you? Flesh and blood."  
It wasn't his kink, bloodletting but something about this woman, this fae, this Unseelie Sidhe, made him lose all rational thought. The hand at her jaw moved to her hair. "Only a taste." His fingers flexed in the soft tresses.  
"Only a taste, Hatter." He swirled his hips, watching her with intent eyes and ran her tongue over his collarbone then between his pectorals to his sternum. He had a moment of regret as he watched her canines grow longer then struck like a snake. His blood well from the puncture wound, crimson and bright. Her tongue slithered over it.  
Mae's eyes closed as she tasted him. Oh, she'd been so right. His blood sang with magic and madness. She moaned in ecstasy, kitten licking the wound. Jefferson swallowed. Again, not his kink but if it were possible, she looked even more stunningly beautiful with his blood coating her teeth and lips.  
"And my flesh?"  
Her eyes opened lazily, drunk on his blood and the pleasure between her legs. He had but a moment before she knocked him onto his back. The ribbon gave way as she pulled her wrists apart, resting her fingertips on his chest as she sunk down onto him.  
Jefferson groaned, grabbing onto her hips. Her body rolled as she rode him, slowly building in speed as she lifted and dropped. The pressure built in thighs and they began to shake. He gazed up at her in pure awe. No wonder humans in every world he'd been to had written tales of the fae. Nothing...nothing would ever compare to this.  
Her breasts and her hair bounced then she froze, swept away by her orgasm with a gasping shout. Mae leaned down over him, changing the angle and he gave a strangled cry, her quivering cunt pulling him into his release. She laid her head on his shoulder.  
"Come with me, Jefferson. Leave this world."  
"I can't. The curse-"  
"You're a world jumper. You are not bound by a curse."  
"But Regina-"  
"Is a liar. You know this."  
He did. He knew it all too well. His hands flexed on her hips then rubbed up her back. "What about Grace?"  
"Who's that?"  
"My daughter."  
Mae shrugged. "We'll come back for her. Or take her with us. Whatever you desire."  
Jefferson swallowed and stared at the ceiling. This is could help him get back at Regina. Having a fae on his side... And Grace, they could have a life together. Away from this hell.

Jefferson walked hand in hand with Mae across the yard as the birds sang in the trees. He would come back for his daughter. For now, there was Mae and these new feelings and sensations washing through him. His mind felt clearer than it had since before Wonderland.  
"So what do we do?"  
"Simple." They climbed over the low garden wall. "We step sideways."


End file.
